


Countdown

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Countdown, GIF set, Gen, H/C bingo, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fills the <i><b>kidnapping</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the _**kidnapping**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
